


someday somebody's gonna ask you

by iwillbeyourgoal



Series: i want to find a home (and i want to share it with you) [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (stands on a box with a megaphone) FLUFF, Author has dubious knowledge of how med school works, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Leorio, POV Leorio Paladiknight, Trans Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillbeyourgoal/pseuds/iwillbeyourgoal
Summary: "someday somebody's gonna ask you/a question that you should say yes to"in his every day line of work, obliviousness would not benefit leorio. it does, however, benefit kurapika. proposal!fic!
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: i want to find a home (and i want to share it with you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617499
Comments: 12
Kudos: 213





	someday somebody's gonna ask you

**Author's Note:**

> title from "question" by the old 97's! plot inspired by [this magnificent fanart](https://clouis-loumentine.tumblr.com/post/190250586838/the-kurta-clan-thank-you) by clouis-loumentine on tumblr!

On a hot sticky night in the middle of summer, Leorio woke up because his ear itched.

Well, not itched, really. More like tingled? Like he was being… tickled? Maybe it was a bug. He smacked it with his hand and was greeted by a sharp, loud, “Ow!”

Huh. Bugs didn’t usually speak. Well – he couldn’t really say that anymore, could he? But he was pretty sure there wasn’t a Chimera Ant perched on his ear.

He shifted on his side and squinted at the shape in the dark that was only illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through their bedroom window. Kurapika was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to Leorio and seemed to be scrambling with – something, Leorio couldn’t tell what, especially in the dark.

“Babe?” he asked groggily, nudging closer to his boyfriend. “Wha’s goin’ on?”

“Hm?” Kurapika said, looking over his shoulder. “Oh, nothing. I just – forgot to take my binder off before going to sleep.”

“Mm,” Leorio said, his eyes already closed again. “Gotta remember to do that. ‘S not good for you.”

“I know,” Kurapika said, voice thick with fondness. “Thank you for looking out for me.”

“Somebody’s gotta,” he mumbled. “Love you.”

The last thing Leorio heard before succumbing to sleep again was, “I love you too, Leorio. So much.”

There were a lot of little surprises for Leorio over the following weeks. 

The first was a change in his hours at the hospital.

“Woah – wait, I get half of next week off?” he said two weeks later, dumbstruck as he looked at the rotation schedule that the doctor he worked under handed him. 

She shrugged, her face unreadable. “Sometimes it just works out like that. Enjoy it, alright? The only way you’re gonna make it here is if you celebrate the little victories.”

He nodded furiously, unable to keep the grin off his face as he headed to the locker room to change for his shift.

The second surprise, even more welcome than the first, was Killua and Gon showing up out of nowhere on his and Kurapika’s doorstep a few days later.

“Shit!” was the first thing out of his mouth as he opened the door after a knock. The two boys – now approaching men, honestly, they were almost 17 – stood grinning at Leorio. “Kurapika! Kurapika, the boys are here!”

“Hm?” he called from the bedroom.

“Killua and Gon! Are here! For… some reason!”

They ducked under his arms as he tried to hug them, cackling as they ran and jumped onto the sofa. 

“We live here now!” Gon said, legs sprawled over the back of the furniture.

“You’re our new dads!” Killua agreed, his head already somehow having found Gon’s lap.

“Fantastic,” Leorio winced, already feeling 10,000 years old. Kurapika came into the living room, his hair slicked back from the shower he’d been taking. “Did you know about this?” Leorio asked, pointing an accusatory finger at his boyfriend, who just shrugged.

“If you think I could one, organize two teenagers to come visit us and two, keep it a secret from you, you think much more highly of me than I deserve.”

“This was all us, old man,” Killua said, tossing a pillow at Leorio, who instinctively utilized Remote Punch so he could grab it and drop it on top of Killua’s head through a portal. 

This utterly delighted Gon, who squealed, “That’s how you punched Ging, right? I’ve watched that video _so many times_ , but I’ve never seen you do it in person! It’s so cool, Leorio!”

Leorio grinned, scratching the back of his head for a second before coming back to his senses. “Wait. I’m super happy to see the both of you, but why _are_ you here?”

Gon and Killua looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously.

“Just wanted to,” Killua said.

“We haven’t seen you guys in a while,” Gon echoed. “We miiiiiiissed you.”

If Leorio’s heart wasn’t already essentially mush when it came to his friends, it would have softened even more. “We miss you too,” he admitted. “We talk about you all the time, wonder how you’re doing.”

“Leorio,” Killua said sincerely. “That’s kind of gay.”

“Killua,” Leorio shot back, “you and I are both dating men. Don’t throw gay rocks in gay glass houses.”

“Feh.” Killua stuck his tongue out at the older man, who just rolled his eyes.

"Where's Alluka?" he asked, ignoring Killua's general demeanor.

"Oh, she and Nanika are at a camp all summer for kids who want to study fashion," Killua said, and although he was undoubtedly proud, there were shimmers of sadness in his voice. Leorio bet he missed his sister quite a lot more than he let on.

"Wow, that's incredible," Kurapika said, smiling softly. "That'll be really good for her, don't you think?"

Killua and Gon both nodded, but Gon grabbed his boyfriend's hand and squeezed. "Killua misses her though. We both do."

"Well, now you've got us to bother instead," Leorio said, and Kurapika snuck him a look that said _nice distraction, you're so handsome, let me ravage you right now_. Or maybe those last things were wishful thinking on Leorio's part. “How long’re you gonna be here?”

“We were thinking, like, maybe a week or two,” Gon answered, his eyes lingering on Kurapika. “If that’s alright with you?”

“Of course it is,” Kurapika said, crossing to Leorio and placing a hand on his back. “You can stay as long as you like. Right, Leorio?”

Leorio would never deny his home to anyone who needed to stay there, least of all two of his closest friends in the world. He had to admit the timing was ideal – his friends being around when he had the most time off from work that he’d had in ages. 

“Yeah, you doofuses,” he said, springing on them and taking each of them in a headlock. “As long as you don’t stink up the place.”

“It already smells like ass because _you_ live here,” Killua said, easily slipping out from under Leorio’s arm and tackling him onto the couch.

“Dear God,” Kurapika said, returning to their bedroom while the other three wrestled.

The four of them went out for ice cream that night at Leorio’s personal favorite shop, a local joint a few blocks over that he and Kurapika walked to at least once a week. A sweet girl named Ferroh, probably only a few months older than Gon and Killua, was working that night. 

“Hi, Leorio, Kurapika,” she said, smiling as they walked in. “Who’re your friends?”

“Hi Ferroh,” Kurapika said. “These are Killua and Gon. They’re old friends of ours. We go quite a ways back.”

“Did you meet them in the Hunter Exam?” she said with a dreamy quality to her voice. “That’s so cool.”

“That’s right,” Leorio said, reaching over to mess up Gon’s hair. “These two got their licenses at the same time as us, and they weren’t even 12 yet.” He didn’t have time to go into the intricacies of Killua’s situation, nor did he think Killua would have wanted him to.

“That’s so cool!” she repeated, and the two younger boys beamed.

“I’ll order for you, dear,” Kurapika said, leaning up to kiss Leorio on the cheek. “You go pick out a table, alright?”

“Will do,” Leorio said, smiling as he separated from the group to pick a table in a front corner. 

As he sat down, he watched three of the most important people in his life. Kurapika leaning across the counter talking to Ferroh, probably gossiping about some of their neighbors. Killua and Gon, hands clasped and intently studying the available flavors so they could make the most informed decisions.

He was, on occasion, prone to sentimentality and he thought now was as good a time as any – at least Killua wasn’t witnessing it to make fun of him. He and Kurapika had been dating since Kurapika had found all of his family’s eyes and made the journey to his Lukson village to bury them and lay their souls to rest. Leorio had made his feelings known before then – but he’d also made it clear that he would wait for as long Kurapika needed him to.

After all Kurapika had been through, he deserved that much. They had gotten together not a month after Kurapika had returned, and had moved in together a few months after that. It hadn’t been smooth sailing by any means – the self-destructive nature Kurapika had built up his entire adult life wasn’t so easily deconstructed, and when Leorio found out about the effects of Emperor Time he was so angry that he had gone and stayed with Melody for the better part of a week. 

But he loved Kurapika. God, he loved him so much. And he knew Kurapika loved him back – the steps he’d taken towards self betterment had been consistent and incremental, and Leorio was so proud of him. 

He sniffed and scrubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He wasn’t ashamed of crying, especially not crying over his boyfriend, but Killua wouldn’t let him hear the end of it if he caught him, and Leorio wasn’t quite ready for the merciless nature of a teenage boy today. 

The three returned, Killua and Gon carrying two ridiculously stacked cones. However, Kurapika wasn’t carrying his and Leorio’s typical orders – instead, he was holding what was probably the world’s biggest sundae, with lit sparklers and an obscene amount of whipped cream and sprinkles.

“What,” Leorio said, with feeling, “the fuck.”

“It was just a present for us,” Kurapika said, leaning as far away from the sparks flying as possible. “Ferroh wouldn’t, ah. Wouldn’t let me pay for it.”

Leorio looked around where their bodies were obscuring the counter and made eye contact with Ferroh, who looked weirdly excited. She waved at Leorio, grinning, and he offered a bemused half-wave back.

“Weird girl,” he said, eyeing the sundae and spooning out a nice cross-section of whipped cream and ice cream. “Very sweet. But weird.”

Leorio worked the majority of the next five days, which he apologized profusely for to Gon and Killua that night before bed. They waved it away, though.

“We’ve got plenty to do around here while you’re working,” Gon said, and Killua kicked him as if he’d said something wrong, and he stuttered out, “‘Here,’ being, you know. The area. Lots of stuff to do.”

“Yeah, we figured we’d shop or go to a movie or something,” Killua said, nodding. “Don’t worry about us.”

Leorio shrugged. “As long as you’re okay with it.”

“We are!” they said simultaneously, and Leorio rolled his eyes.

“You spend too much time together,” he said, but there was no real truth behind it.

“Not possible,” Gon said, grinning as he quickly planted a kiss on Killua’s cheek. A deep flush immediately spread throughout Killua’s face, and he punched Gon’s shoulder.

“You’re _so embarrassing_ ,” he growled, but his face was full of love, and Leorio laughed as he crossed to the bedroom where Kurapika was already getting ready.

“Goodnight, you crazy kids,” he said.

“Nigh’ Loro,” Gon said, his speech muffled due in part to his face being pressed into the couch cushions.

“Night, grandpa,” Killua said, grunting as he shifted his weight on top of Gon.

Leorio closed their bedroom door and yawned immediately. Kurapika, who was brushing his teeth in their attached bathroom, almost choked because he started laughing. 

“Spit! Spit, babe, come on!” Leorio commanded, racing to his side. He did as he was told, but he didn’t stop laughing. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, you know,” Kurapika said, his eyes crinkled. “You spend one day with the boys and you’re exhausted before you even hit the pillow.”

“They are pretty tiring,” Leorio acquiesced, joining Kurapika at the counter and grabbing his toothbrush. “In a good way, but – yeesh. I guess it’ll be good for if we ever want kids, yeah? We’ve basically already raised two. There’s no way toddlers are worse than teenagers.”

Kurapika finished brushing and smiled a small, sweet smile.

“I’m glad you think so,” he said quietly, pressing his forehead to Leorio’s shoulder briefly. “I think I might want children, eventually.”

“Yeah?” Leorio asked, smiling. “Me too.”

Kurapika finished brushing and turned to press a soft but insistent kiss to Leorio’s lips. “I love you,” he said. “You’re wonderful.”

“Only because you inspire me to be,” Leorio countered, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Kurapika. “You’re the best parts of me, Kurapika.”

Kurapika took a deep breath and buried his head into Leorio’s chest. “It’s amazing to me how, after everything you’ve seen, you still think I’m worth your love.”

“Hey,” Leorio said, separating their bodies. “None of that, now. You’re worth every drop and more than I can even give. I want to be with you forever.”

Kurapika’s breath hitched and he looked up at Leorio, pupils blown. “If the boys weren’t in the next room,” he whispered, “I would _wreck_ you right now.”

“There’s still time to kick them out,” Leorio said, voice dark with lust. “The street isn’t _that_ uncomfortable, you know.”

Snorting, Kurapika pushed him away. “Another time. I promise.”

“I’ll keep you to that,” Leorio grumbled as he changed into his pajamas. “Don’t think I won’t.”

The five days of work in a row were… pretty brutal, if Leorio was being honest. He’d assisted on surgery on a little girl who was incredibly close to not making it, got yelled at by two patients’ parents for things he couldn’t control, and the coffee machine in the break room was broken. 

Coming home to his entire little found family together made things easier than they would have been otherwise, but still. Pretty fucking rough.

When he arrived home the final day of work before his mini vacation, he groaned loudly with all the relief he felt at finally being done.

“Good _Lord_ ,” he said, slinging his briefcase onto the settee by their door. “Should I be a doctor? I can go back to school. Become an actor, maybe, or a fashion designer. What d’you think, babe?”

No answer came, and he turned to face the living room. He gasped.

There were candles covering nearly every conceivable surface, and a slow, sweet song was playing on their record player. In the middle of it all stood Kurapika, fidgeting with his hands nervously but smiling.

“Kurapika?” was all Leorio could say as he slowly made his way to his boyfriend. 

“Welcome home,” Kurapika said simply.

“What… what is all this?” Leorio asked.

Kurapika took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut before looking up at Leorio.

“Leorio, when we met, I didn’t like you very much. Or rather – I didn’t want to like you, because you were everything I felt like I could never be or have. Confident, outgoing, kind. Good.”

Leorio’s heart seized at this, and he reached out to take Kurapika’s hand. Kurapika took it and squeezed it, sniffling. He was _crying_. Leorio didn’t know if he’d ever seen him cry.

“Being your friend – and being your boyfriend – has made me want to be better than I was, than I am. Every day you show me new reasons to love you, and you make me feel like someday I might be able to deserve your love. You’re a wonderful person, an incredible doctor, and you’re really, really good in bed.”

Leorio snorted at this, which turned out to be a pretty disgusting thing, as he was pretty snotty from crying at that point as well. Kurapika smiled and turned to their table, picking something up. It was a box, and his hands were shaking slightly, so Leorio covered them with his own to steady them. 

“In, ah, in Kurta tradition, we use, uhm. Ear cuffs, instead of rings.” 

He turned slightly and lowered himself onto one knee. Tears were pouring down Leorio’s face now, and he covered a hand over his mouth. Kurapika opened the box to reveal a beautifully intricate curved piece of silver jewelry, with carvings and jewels dotting the length of it, as well as a short tail of diamonds dangling from the bottom.

“Leorio Paladiknight,” Kurapika said shakily. “Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?”

“Oh, my God,” Leorio said, laughing from disbelief. “Yes. Yes, of course, of course I’ll marry you.”

Kurapika’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“Yes, you moron!”

“Oh, Leorio,” Kurapika said breathlessly, throwing himself into his arms. “I am _so_ happy right now.”

“Try seein’ it from this side,” Leorio muttered, tightening his grip. “Not a bad view, gotta admit.”

They kissed, deeply and for a long time, and when they separated Kurapika picked the box up again. “Let’s see if I got the measurements right,” he murmured.

“Measurements?” Leorio said, dumbstruck. “You _measured_ my _ear_?”

Kurapika giggled. “I did. You almost caught me, too. You woke up while I was taking the measurements, I wasn’t sure how I was going to explain it.”

Leorio scoffed, but stuck his head out and angled it so Kurapika could have better access to his ear. There was a little resistance, but once it was on, it fit snugly. 

“It’s perfect,” Leorio said, smiling. “How does it look?”

Kurapika took a moment to speak, and he swallowed thickly before answering. “It’s beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful.”

They kissed again, and it was only interrupted by a loud voice coming from outside the door.

“ _CAN WE COME IN?_ ”

“ _ARE YOU ENGAGED YET?_ ”

Leorio pulled back, blinking at Kurapika. “Are you telling me,” he started slowly, “that they knew this was going to happen? That _that’s_ why they’re here?”

Giggling again, Kurapika nodded. “And they’ve been very good about keeping it a secret, too, so be nice. _You can come in now_!” he called.

The door almost broke down with how forcefully Killua and Gon burst into the room. Gon was carrying a few grocery bags, and Killua was snapping what seemed like ten million pictures on his phone. 

“We bought champagne!” Gon exclaimed. “And chocolate-covered strawberries! And avocados and things, because Killua wants to make guacamole later!”

“How did you buy _champagne_?” Leorio asked incredulously as they unpacked the bags. “You’re teenagers!”

“Hunter license’ll get you just about anything in this mad, mad world,” Killua replied. “And for some reason we hardly ever abuse that power.”

“Oh, my _God_ ,” Leorio said, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed. In fact, he couldn’t find it in himself to be anything but incredibly, deliriously happy right now. 

Something dawned on him, though, and he turned on Kurapika.

"Wait," he said. "Is this why we got a sundae the other night? Did Ferroh know, too?"

"Holy shit, you really are the biggest idiot," Killua said fondly as Gon smacked him.

"I thought she should know," Kurapika said sheepishly. "She's always been so lovely to us, I figured she'd be excited."

" _And_ is this why I got those days off of work?" Kurapika simply nodded, and Leorio scoffed, but it had no venom beneath it.

"Seems like everybody knew I was getting married before I did," Leorio said. 

"If it makes you feel better, it made for a much better proposal that you didn't know," Kurapika shrugged, and Leorio rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Hey, old man,” Killua interrupted, and despite his words, the look on his face was one of legitimate, pure joy. “You’re gettin’ _hitched_! How about that?”

“How about that? I’ll tell you how about that.” Leorio turned and pulled Kurapika into a deep kiss, even incorporating a bit of a dip as a flourish. 

A chorus of “ew’s” came from the younger boys, but Leorio didn’t mind. 

Gon found the glasses and poured all four of them some champagne, and they toasted. 

“To our new dads,” Gon said, and Killua nodded sagely.

“To my fiance, who has only ever wanted me to be the best version of myself,” Kurapika said, smiling at Leorio. 

“And to _my_ fiance, who is just insanely hot. Just ridiculously good looking,” Leorio finished up to groans and shoves from the others. “Cheers.”

“Cheers!” his family echoed, and as he threw back the drink, he thought that this was maybe the best surprise of them all. 

**Author's Note:**

> (ben wyatt voice) it's about the found family
> 
> my first hxh fic!! really all i want from the series is for these four idiots to be happy and dating. is that so much to ask togashi????? IS IT????????
> 
> also i’m done with the anime and have read one and a half volumes of the post-anime manga so i’m not quite up on the timeline but i did my best without outright spoiling myself!!


End file.
